A Very Finchel Future Revised
by HurryBlurt5
Summary: *** All Chptrs have refreshed and revised ***It's been 5 years since a married Finn and Rachel moved to New York with Kurt, and later Blaine.  In those 5 years dreams have come true, but the best time of their lives is just about to start.
1. Chapter 1

**A Very Finchel Future**

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey Rach, which one," Finn walked into their bathroom wearing a nice suit holding two ties, one green with blue and white stripes, and one red with white stripes.

"Uh huh." Rachel was sitting on the toilet lid clenching her fist, and staring off into nothing.

"Babe, green or red," Finn held the ties higher, he hadn't noticed that she wasn't paying attention until he finally looked down at her. Rachel was sitting there with an utter look of confusion and panic. It was a combination he rarely saw in her, which worried him even more.

"What are you doing, do you need any help?" He realized how stupid that question sounded especially in the bathroom but he had already blurted it out. Rachel just sat shaking her head no unable to speak.

A little part of him, the part that wasn't freaking out at Rachel's sudden inability to speak, kind of felt manly. He relished the opportunity to be her knight in shining armor. He liked when he was able to recognize that she needed him; it made him feel good. She was always the one that had this ability to explain things to him in a way that didn't make him feel like he was asking a stupid question, no matter the question. He liked feeling as useful to her as she was to him.

She looked up at him, as if she had just noticed that he was standing in front of her, "Rachel, you're freaking me out?"

She just sat their looking at him trying to find the words.

It had been a little over 5 years since they had left Ohio, but it had all happened so fast. Rachel and Kurt were accepted into NYADA, and it was decided, the three of them, not including Blaine he was a year behind, would move to New York and share an apartment. At least for the first year or until Blaine moved, just to save on some of the expenses.

Finn began attending community college at the encouragement of Rachel and Kurt, well they said it was encouragement, but Finn thought it was more like nagging. He was really patient with both Rachel and Kurt, but every now and then he loved taking a break from all the sequins and Broadway. He got a job working at a music store that led him to giving drum lessons. It was that experience and remembering how much he admired Mr. Schue that led him to become a music teacher. He really wanted to make the kind of difference in kid's lives that Mr. Schue had made in his. After a couple of years in community college, he transferred to NY State. With lots of help from Kurt and Rachel, he matured into an amazing man and very focused. He had achieved his goal, and was now working at a prestigious music school. 

Rachel and Kurt attended NYADA together, which was an amazing experience. It was such a creative environment, and being there together was like a dream come true.

Kurt quickly decided that his talent would be best put to use in the directing program. Blaine liked to tease him that he made a good director because of how bossy he is. He excelled and received many accolades for his directorial debut, a reinterpretation of Dream Girls with all male cast. It sort of became his 'thing' and after graduation he was picked up by a local theatre company. His and Blaine's relationship was everything Kurt had always dreamed of. They had a deep love and respect for each other. Blaine was on a full scholarship at Julliard, and loved to give impromptu performances in Central Park.

New York was good to all of them, but nothing like it was for Rachel. Even in her wildest dreams she couldn't have imagined that things would go so well, so fast (well maybe in her wildest dreams she imagined it after all she was still Rachel). While attending NYADA, Shelby had hooked Rachel up with some her friends from the theatre scene. In her first year at NYADA she was casts in an off Broadway revival of Les Mis, her performance of Eponine was perfect, and word of this new star on the rise quickly spread throughout Broadway. She was then casts as, Lane, in an original new smash hit called, "Misfits". A role that helped her achieve her dreams of winning a Tony, and it had all happened in just 5 years.

And now this…

Rachel sprung up from where she was sitting and shoved the thing in her hand in Finn's face. "What does that look like to you?" Rachel asked with a stern look on her face. 

"Great, scary Rachel", Finn thought to himself. He was kind of scared of answering, was this a trick question, or a rhetorical one, Rachel had a lot...of both.

He looked down and saw a stick with a faint plus sign,  
>"That's a plus," Finn gave his answer gave firmly and confidently knowing he couldn't get yelled at, it was in fact a plus sign. Then he realized, "A plus sign? Wait, Rachel?"<p>

But she had already gone past him and into their room. She sat down on the edge of their bed, in her slip, her hair partially curled, her make-up was done, but it was ruin by her tears. It was Saturday and they were going to opening night of a play of a friend of theirs.

It seemed to take forever for her to say anything; Finn had just stood by her, and let her have some space. He wanted to hold her, and tell her it would all be fine, that he loved her and was so happy she was having his baby. Instead, he hung back and waited for her to break the silence.

"I'm pregnant." She looked up at him tears falling from her eyes.

Finn shook his head in agreement, "I figured, but I wasn't sure what to say cause you were so quite, for so long." He tread very lightly, but inside he wanted to explode.

"Oh God, Finn, we're pregnant!" She got up and started pacing fast, "I'm kinda freaking out, Finn. I mean are we ready, is this the right time, what if I'm not a good Mother?" She sat on their bed again, and stared sadly at the floor. Finn turned to see his wife sitting on their bed, "I have never loved someone the way I love you, I put that ring on your finger 5 years ago and I only love you more now...I knew I wanted to you to be the Mother of my children. There is nothing that you can't do, including be an amazing Mother"

His confidence in the situation, and ability to know what she needed to hear had gotten them to this place in their life. "Do you mean that?" She asked him, but she knew the answer, she had always known.

He nodded his head yes as he walked closer toward her, and she stood from the bed. They held each other close. He had always felt like he towered her, but he had never seen her so small and vulnerable. He tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, "Rachel Hudson (she had dropped the Berry a year after they were married), I love you, and will be honored to know you're the mother of my child. If it means vegan pizza, or whatever vegans crave at two a.m., or walking back to Ohio for some of that horrible taffy Mr. Schue made us sell, I will always be here for you." He kissed her forehead.

She looked deep into his eyes and saw what had always been there, unconditional love and respect. She tried to get the words out without any tears, but it was impossible, "We're having a baby."

They both knew at that moment that their lives would change forever, but they were together and that alone prepared them for whatever was to come. Knowing that they had the kind of love that was real was enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Very Finchel Future **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Rachel was standing in front of the bathroom mirror stroking her hair mindlessly, staring off in the distance.

"Hey," Finn came up behind her and held her close, he took a deep breath, inhaling her smell like it was fresh morning air, "you okay?" She looked at him in the mirror and shook herself out of her daydreaming. She turned and put her arms around his neck, "Yes, I'm fine; I wish you would stop asking!" She said playfully, but she wasn't sure she was fine herself. She felt unsure, was she really pregnant, she didn't feel pregnant, but then again she really didn't know what it felt like.

"You've just seem kinda out of it, and your curling iron burned my toothbrush." He hated to point it out, but the fact she could so easily ignore the smell of burning plastic was a red flag.

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry! I just, you know me, and how am I going to be a mother? I'm possibly the most selfish person on the planet, and I'm worried." She looked up at him with that look she got, her big doe eyes seemed to be looking for answers in his.

Finn's look softened and he tilted his head to one side and got that boyish grin she loved, "You're gonna to be an awesome Mom, really. You take really good care of me, and well the selfish thing, we'll work on some more. Look, I love you and there isn't anything we can't do. You got your Tony, you are a big Broadway star, and we went from the first floor to the penthouse, Babe. I love my job, teaching is what I want to do for the rest of my life, and you helped me believe in myself to go for it. Look what we've done in 5 years!"

He always knew what to say, she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and a big smile, "I promise to replace your toothbrush today."

"Hey, it's me I'm getting us some coffee," Kurt shouted as he announced his presense, he and Blaine in the penthouse apartment directly across the hall. He walked zombie like in the front door and straight to the coffee maker, wearing the most gorgeous black and gray scarf tucked neatly in his thick plush black robe carrying two coffee mugs. He was cutting a bagel, when Rachel and Finn came out of their room and down the hall.

"Morning," Rachel was trying to reach their coffee mugs, but Finn had to get them, as they were a little to high for her to reach, "Well, how was your night?" She nudged Kurt as she leaned against the island in their kitchen. Finn and Rachel's penthouse apartment was the perfect mixture of art deco and modern, rich wood surfaces with cold stainless steal appliances.

Kurt stirring his coffee coyly teased her with a glance, "Oh come on you have to tell me!" Rachel practically shook him down, until finally,

"We're engaged!" He flashed his hand, a simple platinum ring with a diamond in the middle.

"OH MY GOD," Rachel squealed with delight and Finn came around the island to hug his brother in congratulations.

"We have so much to do, when's the wedding, what colors, oh ideas, I need a pin and my pad." Rachel trailed off talking to herself out loud.

Finn was standing staring at Kurt with a huge smile on his face shaking his head," I'm so happy for you, man. You really deserve it, Kurt, I'm really...it's really happening for us."

Kurt stared at Finn as he saw his brother start to tear up, "Oh, could you be any sweeter, I didn't think you would get this worked up, I mean Blaine and I have been together for a while now. It wasn't that big a surprise!" Kurt pat Finn on the back as he sat down with his coffee.

Rachel came from their office, and Blaine walked through the front door hair a mess wearing a faded blue shirt with yellow writing that said Grand Country Resort Branson, MO. Rachel instantly ran toward him nearly knocking him to the floor, "Congratulations!" The jolt help Blaine shake the last of the grogginess he was feeling. "Aww, thank you, I'm the luckiest man." He walked behind Kurt's chair and kissed his cheek as he reached for his coffee.

Rachel took a sip from her coffee and took her place behind Finn chair her arms now around his neck. They couldn't stop staring at Kurt and Blaine, both Finn and Rachel had huge grins as they stared at them.

"Well we had a big night too," Finn said he stood up and walked behind Rachel, she tried to give him a sign that she wasn't ready to break their news, but Finn was too excited and too quick," You guys are gonna be Uncles!"

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Kurt hugged both of them tight, as Blaine waited his turn to congratulate them. "That is awesome you guys!"

After they had all congratulated each other and stopped crying, Finn and Kurt fought over who got to tell their news to their parents first. Rachel and Blaine sat on the couch watching Breakfast at Tiffany. Blaine glanced over at Rachel, she was staring blankly at the TV, "You okay?" She looked over at him, "Can I be honest with you?" She looked at Blaine, and he could see the concern in her eyes, "I just have this weird feeling."

She looked over at Finn, "Can you not mention that to Finn?"

"You know it's probably just nerves, Rachel, it's a big step, but you and Finn are going to be awesome parents. And you know Kurt and I are going to be phenomenal Uncles. It's gonna be fine." He put his hand on hers and gave a comforting smile.

Rachel appreciated it, but why was everyone else so sure that everything would be fine? Why wasn't she as excited as everyone else? The thought just, she held back her tears and turned back her focus to the TV, but in the back of her mind she couldn't believe her and Finn would be parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Very Finchel Future**

**Chapter 3**

Two months had gone by, and Rachel was sick again. Finn stared at the bathroom door, "Can I get you anything? Let me in, I can hold your hair." He couldn't stand hearing and seeing her so sick and it was morning, noon and night. Unfortunately, it seemed there was nothing they could do for her. Rachel had tried everything from herbal remedies, to over the counter stuff, and even prescription strength meds, and nothing was helping her. Finn heard the front door and walked out to seek the advice of his brother.

"Hey." Finn sounded nearly as bad as he looked. She had been so sick Finn had taken a couple of days off from work. They had spent all night curled up in bed, he stroked her hair, and she got up every 20 minutes or so to be sick. "I take it Rachel isn't any better?" Kurt was wearing a tailored navy pinstriped suit and was going to pour himself a cup of coffee. "No she isn't. You look nice, but it's Saturday. Where are you guys going?" Finn was so tired he had forgotten to turn the coffee pot on, so he was watching Kurt do it. "Oh, we've got the most important day, we're meeting with, Jean Petit Durand," Finn had a blank stare, "only the best wedding planner in New York he did Liza's 6th wedding." Finn still stared at him as if he were talking about nuclear physics, "God, I can't wait till Rachel feels better. Well anyway, there's a waiting list, but Blaine knows someone." Finally, they were able to actually pour themselves coffee. "Well that sounds cool." It really didn't to Finn and Kurt knew that, but he appreciated the fake enthusiasm.

Rachel came out from their room wearing Finn's old number 5 football jersey and sweatpants. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she had a green tint to her normally well taken care of olive skin. "Oh Rachel, maybe you should go to the doctor." Kurt had never seen her so sick. "I've tried everything and nothing they've given me helps. I'll be ok, though. I mean really there's nothing they can do for me." She walked straight to the couch to weak to even give Kurt a hug. Kurt turned to Finn, whose look had gone from exhausted to helpless. He hated seeing Rachel this way, hated that there was nothing he could do for her. Kurt leaned into Finn making sure to speak in a whisper so Rachel couldn't hear him, "You've got to get her to the doctor. She really doesn't look well." Finn looked over at the couch and leaned into Kurt, "I know I'm just waiting for her to go to sleep to call her doctor. You know Rachel, she hates feeling weak."

Rachel called out to Kurt and they spent the rest of the time talking about Kurt and Blaine's appointment with Jean Petit Durand. It was nice break for Finn, who was catching up on some ESPN time. Blaine knocked as he opened the door, he had just walked in the door when Kurt made him go back home to change his shoes. Kurt gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and told her would be back to fill her in on their appointment. Finn walked Kurt to the door as Rachel sat up on the couch, and then slowly walked to the kitchen for some saltines. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep them down; she wasn't even able to keep water down. "Good luck with your French wedding dude." Finn held the door open, "Jean Petit Durand. I know you don't care what his name is." He hugged Finn goodbye before Finn could tell him he didn't care what the French dude's name was, "Call me if you guys need absolutely anything, we'll come right back and help you with Rachel. You need some rest too."

The words had just left Kurt's mouth and there was a loud thud behind Finn. They both looked at each other for a split second and knew, they ran into the kitchen, and there was Rachel lying on the floor. "Oh God, Rachel," Finn knelt down beside her and picked her up off the floor and took her to the couch. Rachel had started to come to; she was so weak she had passed out. "Ow, did I pass out?" She knew that was going to happen, but she hated feeling weak. When she had gotten up from the couch she started feeling this weird warm, clammy feeling, and as soon as she reached for the saltines she saw stars then black. It was comforting coming to and seeing Finn's face though. There was something about being wrapped in his arms that always made her feel like everything would be alright. "Yes, and that does it, we're calling the doctor." Finn had laid Rachel on the couch and left to call her doctor. Kurt came around from behind the couch to comfort Rachel, but she quickly shooed him away, "Kurt, I will not have you miss this appointment, I promise Finn will call you!" Feeling kind of guilty he knew she genuinely meant it. "Did you see the shoes Blaine had on, you're right, I better go." He winked at her and she smiled back, Kurt leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Finn had found the phone, called the doctor, grabbed the house keys, and was now walking toward them with Rachel's bag. "The doctor wants you to go in and get checked." He was kind of pale and way out of breath. Kurt helped Rachel up very gingerly as Finn hurried over to hold her up. Blaine was heading back from their apartment for shoe approval when he saw them coming out, "What happened? Are you alright?" He looked panic stricken, "Rachel passed out and they are heading to the hospital." Kurt couldn't help but look down at Blaine's shoe. "Stay here, I'll get you guys a cab." Kurt and Finn helped Rachel to a chair by the door where they took their wet shoes off. "Kurt," Rachel said weakly, Kurt kneeled down in front of her, "you're gonna make him change those shoes again, right?" She was weak, not dead. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and hug her, "Oh, honey, yes don't worry." They left Kurt and Blaine, and promised to call with news. The taxi ride to the hospital seemed to take forever, but it was a really pretty spring day. Rachel looked over at Finn, who could not sit still; he was staring out of the window at a group kids playing in a park. She gently stroked his leg, and said "You're making me nauseous. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." He puts his hand on hers, "I love you." He smiled at her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They both were worried, but were both trying to be brave for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Very Finchel Future**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel lay in her white hospital gown with pink and blue little foot prints. In her right arm she had an IV with a bag of fluids that was nearly sucked dry; this was the second bag of fluids they had given her. She was really badly dehydration, which was the reason she had passed out and was so weak. Rachel had sent Finn to go occupy himself and get coffee and something to eat, he looked ragged and tired, and she wanted to be alone to cry a little without him seeing her. On her left hand side was a machine that was measuring her heartbeat, the baby's heartbeat, and contractions. Hearing the whooshing of her baby's heartbeat was the most amazing sound she had ever heard. It was a sound she could never get tired of hearing, and with Finn gone, she was finally able to close her eyes and let her tears fall.

It was all so overwhelming, but she was finally feeling better. She stared at the baby's heartbeat and hummed as she softly held her tummy. Finn opened the curtain, and Rachel whipped the tears from her face as she smiled. "I'm okay, I just," she couldn't keep wipe her tears away fast enough now, "I just really love you, and I know how excited you are, and I am too. I don't want to make you worry, but I was so scared. I really didn't feel well and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but…" Finn stopped her, "Rach, I'm here with you. I'm here for you. I love you, and the nurse said they're going to call the doctor and check in with him to see when you can go home. And, remember what Quinn told you about being sick being a good sign for the baby. I called Kurt and Blaine," by now Finn was sitting by her side, his arms were wrapped around her and his chin was on the top of her head, "they were on their way." "Did you tell them they wouldn't be allowed in?" The hospital had a strict policy of only spouses or partners in the ob triage area. "Yeah, I told them I'd call when we were on our way home."

Finn began to fidget again; he just never knew what to do with himself, so he usually just started messing with things. "What's this?" He picked up the strip of paper, "It's a print out measuring for contractions." Rachel always at some point had to snap at him like a misbehaving kid to leave things alone. "Oh my God, are you having contractions?" He stood up and was about to freak out, "No," she took his arm and sat him back down, "see how the line isn't going up it's just kind of straight, that's good, it means no contractions." She felt and heard a sigh of relief from Finn as he settled back down. He leaned back against the pillows and Rachel nuzzled herself into his chest. They had reached the point in their relationship where they just knew what the other was thinking, and so silences didn't need to be filled. He looked at the ceiling and smiled, "I like hearing our baby's heartbeat." This made Rachel smile because she was thinking the same thing, "I know! I keep trying to figure out how we can steal that machine!" They laughed a little, and were quite once more, they both fell asleep to the whooshing sound of their baby's heartbeat.

Rachel woke up with a startle, for a minute she thought she had dreamt it all, but she was still in Finn arms and she was still wearing a white robe with pink and blue little foot prints. "I'm sorry to wake you up, sweetie, but we have to check your vitals and this IV." Rachel's nurse had been a very cold, very busy and irritated lady, but she had seemed to turn into a sweet older blonde lady. She was slightly overweight and kind of reminded Rachel of Mrs. Claus, which was very comforting. She gently patted Rachel's hand, as she reached over to check her IV. Finn woke up with a bit of a scare too as he wiped the drool from his chin, the sweet nice nurse noticed, "Oh, I'm so sorry you both looked so comfortable sleeping, but we gotta check Mama and Baby. My name is Julie, and I am the night nurse. Katherine, the other nurse is off, so if you need anything I'll get it for you okay." Julie had impressive multitasking skills; it was as if she was trying to prove to someone that she could do her job blindfolded. "Umm, excuse me," Rachel hated to bother the person who was checking the needle in her arm but, "they told my husband that they would be calling my doctor, do you have an idea when I can go home?"

Nurse Julie finished putting the blood pressure cuff on Rachel's arm, she was breathing heavily due to her weight, but she was amazing to watch she was so speedy and efficient. Rachel didn't know if it was the drugs, but she felt very cared for with her, "Oh let me see," she let out a hard breath as she sat at the computer next to Rachel's bed and logged on, she pushed her glasses up as she looked over the tape from the machine, "well, let's see, the Dr. Schubert looked over your record, and wants to see you first thing in the Monday morning." Nurse Julie had just spoken the words when Rachel interrupted, "Why, what's wrong, please tell me now." Nurse Julie smiled, "It's just routine honey; he just wants to check up on you, he prescribed something pretty strong, but you really need it. It should help a lot, and he'll want to make sure it is. Now, how are you feeling?" She looked at Rachel as if she were trying to coax the truth out. "Much, much better, thank you," Rachel was kind of embarrassed at the fuss that had been made now that she knew everything was alright. "Well, that's really good, and we aren't going to try and be brave, if we don't feel good…" from anyone else it probably would have sounded condescending, but from this nurse it was more motherly. Rachel finished her sentence, "I'm going to call the doctor or come back to the hospital." The nurse clapped her hands and stood from her stool, "Well then missy, you can go home as soon as I go and get your discharge papers."

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and smiled, "Yay, I can't wait to go home and find out about Kurt and Blaine's appointment." Finn was happy to see that she was feeling back to her old self, "Oh yeah, totally, I can't wait to play some Madden with Blaine." Rachel looked at Finn with disapproval, "He's your brother Finn you should at least pretend to be interested." Finn thought to himself, "Yup, she's back to her old self." "Exactly, he's my brother, and I am not his sister, that's why he has you and I have Blaine, you and Kurt do the girly stuff and Blaine and I are dudes, we do the studly stuff." She rolled her eyes at him, but he was saved by Nurse Julie.

"And here you go Daddy," she handed Finn a bunch of papers and handed Rachel a pin and the originals to sign, "you have an appointment with Dr. Schubert , first thing Monday morning, 8am, he's coming in early especially for you." Rachel wanted to hug this woman whom she had only known for maybe an hour, she made her feel so much better, or again maybe it was the drugs. "There is one more thing, Mrs. Hudson, my daughter and I were lucky enough to get to watch you perform in Les Mis, and can I just say you have the most beautiful voice." Now that Rachel was feeling better she was happy to flip the switch to celebrity mode. "Oh, thank you so much, I'm really glad you enjoyed it. You know, you've been amazing, and I promise to get you and your daughter front row seats and backstage the next time I'm on stage." Nurse Julie smiled she warmly gave Rachel a hug, "Please take care of yourself, and don't ever feel embarrassed to ask for help, okay. Take real good care of her." She patted Finn on the back and told them they could leave when they were ready.

Rachel was bursting as she felt the cool night air blow across her face, it felt amazing to be out of that hospital! She couldn't wait to rush home and talk about wedding stuff with Kurt. Finn opened the door to let her in the cab and she hugged him tight around his waist. "Thank you, Finn, I am so lucky to have you." She held him tight, and rested her head against him in the cab. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**A Very Finchel Future**

**Chapter 5**

**FROM THE AUTHOR: **First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, or even just read the story so far. I'm just a fan like you guys and I write from a place of love for the characters and stories. Please feel free to review and to let me know what you guys like, dislike, and are just hoping to read, after all we write these stories for us, the uber fans! Secondly, I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize for Chapter 4. When I reread it, I was kinda disappointed, and if I wasn't happy with the quality of the work I should have not posted it. I promise to you all that I will revise it, and bring it to the standards you all should hold me at. In the future I will not put any new chapters up without them being totally awesome and keep you guys wanting more, even if it means a couple of days wait. Thanks again, and keep reading, it's just gonna get better, I truly love these characters and can't wait for you guys to read what's to come! It's gonna be AWESOME! And now our story continues…

"Babe, we're home." Rachel felt Finn's breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear. She had slept the entire way home from the hospital and pharmacy, which took forever. As soon as the grogginess wore off, she remembered Kurt, but was starting to feel the meds wear off also there was a not so pleasant smell in the air. "I'm so tired, but I wanna see Kurt." In the hospital she was so worried about the baby and was so nervous about being in the hospital that she didn't notice how weak she felt from throwing up. "Are you alright, should we go back to the hospital?" The cab driver and Finn looked at each other in the rear view mirror. "No, I just want to go upstairs." The cabbie looked at the meter and Finn paid him. Rachel waited weakly in the cab. Finn opened her door and helped her out. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yeah, I promise, I just feel like I've done three thousand crunches, my stomach really sore. I guess my meds are wearing off, and I have been throwing up for three days straight. I just want to go upstairs and maybe try some veggie broth." She was finally able; with the medicine they gave her in the hospital, to keep some ice chips down, and was ready to try something a little heavier. "Come on I'll make some for you, you can take your meds, and I'll tuck you into bed." She hugged his arm as they walked up their stoop and in the elevator. Her medicine was defiantly wearing off because the elevator ride was making her a little queasy.

When they finally made it to their floor, she walked in and sat in the same chair that she had sat in right before they had left. She sighed when she looked down at her shoes, they were so far away, the thought of having to bend over and take them off kind of made her sad and tired. Finn didn't miss a step, while Rachel contemplated taking her shoes off, he closed the door put her paper work and medicine on the entrance table with the key, and knelt down in front of her. She smiled at him as he took her shoes off he looked up at her with one of her shoes half slipped off and said, "What?" He wasn't sure why Rachel was looking at him that way, "Your like Prince Charming, I love that I didn't even have to ask you to take my shoes off." She started sobbing. He pulled her shoe off, and still kneeling down held her, "Aww, Babe, he's going to be fine." He rubbed her back; her voice was muffled by his shoulder, "I know, I guess I'm just tired." And she was, she was completely drained emotionally and physically, and then she thought, "Hey wait a second." Finn was still hold her and smiling, "He?" she said. "Yeah, it's totally going to be a boy." Rachel pushed him back a little, "You mean her. I totally know it's a girl. I mean who else, but _my_ daughter would make me get so sick. She's young and already so dramatic." He looked at her and was about to start to argue with her about how the position when she got pregnant, and then he just gave up the argument in his head, "You're probably right Babe." But in his head he thought, "Totally a boy!"

Rachel had just finished her nightly ice face bath, when Finn walked into their room carrying a tray with her star mug full of soup, and the star glass Shelby had given her with 7up. "Here you are, take this." He handed her a couple of pills and her glass, "Did you just finish your ice thing? Good, you'll have time for your medicine to kick in and your soup to cool off." He knew she still had a few more steps left in her nightly ritual. "Thanks." It took him about a year and a half to not be annoyed at some point by her nightly routine, and it was now just a part of everyday life. "Is Kurt back yet?" she yelled from her closet. Finn was sitting on the end of their bed flipping through the channels looking for something on TV for Kurt and Rachel to watch, "Yup, he said he'd get into his pajamas and be over in a second, and I told Blaine we were gonna play Madden. Oh yeah, we didn't have the broth you wanted so I made you the Miso soup, I figured you could just drink it slowly." It was her favorite, "You're the best," she sat on the bed next to him and sigh, "I'm so tired." She yawned and leaned her head on him, "Tell Kurt, he'll understand." Just then the front door open, "It's us!" Kurt announced as they walked back to their bedroom. It always made Blaine uncomfortable to just walk into Finn and Rachel's apartment, even if they knew they were coming, but Kurt never felt that way. Instantly, Rachel felt a burst of energy, and decided to stop her nightly routine short, and she and Kurt climbed into bed after a hug.

The sounds of Finn and Blaine drifted down the hall, but it made Rachel feel happy to hear Finn having a good time yelling at their football game. "How are you?" Kurt put his hand on Rachel's, "Oh I'm fine really; I mean I'll be better, but tell me about you guys!" Kurt was so excited he was waiting for her to give him the go ahead to just blurt out all the detail of their appointment. "We are getting married, February 24th, next year, giving you plenty of time to lose the baby weight and be my maid of honor!" Rachel cocked her head to the side and smiled, "It would be an honor! Yay!" Kurt's excitement and happiness was contagious, "It's going to be all jewel tones, which complement all of our skin tones. There are going to be peacock feather accents and who knows maybe real peacocks, it's going to be a night wedding of course, and I want it to ooze drama. And get this; we are getting married at the Palladium!" Her jaw dropped to the floor, "Wait, the Palladium, as in the historic theatre? Oh my God, Kurt, that's going to be amazing!" Rachel was a little jealous after all her wedding was at the Justice of the Peace in Lima, and it was promptly followed by a honeymoon at Quinn's bedside in the hospital. She and Finn hadn't really had the chance for the big wedding and she realized she kind of missed that. "Oh Rachel, I'm so glad you're feeling better! How I've missed your genuine enthusiasm." She smiled at him, "You know Finn cares. It's hard for him to get into this stuff." Kurt pouted, "Yeah, he's such boy. Blaine is going to ask him to be his best man," Kurt sighed deeply, "I couldn't be happier, Rachel. It's like all the waiting and teasing, Mr. Schue was right, we came out on top."

They smiled and hugged, "You and Blaine deserve all the happiness in the world, Kurt." Kurt looked her in her eyes and saw a little sadness and worry, "You guys do too, and look the baby was fine, and you're well." She appreciated him, "Can I tell you something?" He nodded his head, "I'm scared. What kind of mother am I going to be, and I feel guilty, I wonder how my career will be affected, is that horrible?" Kurt smiled kindly at Rachel, "No, it's normal, Rachel, this is a big change; you're bringing a new life into the world. Your hormones are everywhere, you've been sick, and you're tired." But he could tell it was more, "What is it?" She hated being found out, "Being this sick, I don't want to get my hopes up and be excited and have something horrible happen, Kurt, if you only saw the way Finn looked at me. It would break both of our hearts." She had tears, real tears flowing down her face, and for the first time in their long friendship Kurt didn't have an answer for her all he could do was hold her and cry with her. "Look at us, the doctor is going to tell you we're crazy, it's going to be fine."

Monday, 8am couldn't come quick enough. Both Rachel and Finn didn't talk about it, but if they could have slept Sunday away to make Monday come faster they would have. Finally, after a restless night of sleep they were sitting in the doctor's exam room. Finn noticed Rachel shivering, and didn't know if she was cold because all she was wearing was a gown, or if she was scared. They waited in an anxious silence. He smiled at her and rubbed her back, "Its cold in here, want my jacket." Rachel didn't know if she was cold or nervous either, "It is cold, but I'm good thanks." Silence again, Finn flicked a machine he was standing next to, "Leave it alone." Rachel didn't have to look to know he was messing with stuff; Finn quickly put his hands in his pocket and looked around. Dr. Schubert walked in reading Rachel's chart; he was an older man in his mid 60s, with gray balding hair, slightly overweight.

"Well, hello there young lady, had a busy weekend I see," He gave Rachel a hug and kiss on the cheek, she smiled at him, as he shook Finn's hand, "Did you see that game? Ohio man, fantastic game, had I been going for them." Finn laughed they always talked a little sports, but this time Finn was getting the evil eye from Rachel so he didn't engage him. "So, we are, what did we say 12 weeks, right?" Rachel nodded yes. "Well, I see we haven't done the ultrasound, so lay back." He and Finn discussed the Ohio game while the doctor felt Rachel's tummy, she stared at the ceiling, she was so nervous she wasn't listening to their conversation. Finn held Rachel's hand the entire time; any time that Rachel was this quite it made him really uncomfortable. Finally, the doctor pulled the ultrasound machine closer to Rachel. He turned off the lights, and turned on a monitor. Rachel felt her heart in her throat as the doctor squirted goo on her tummy. He moved the wand thingy around her tummy, and everyone was silent, the doctor occasionally gave a grunt, and finally he made a puzzled sound, "Hmmm, hang on, sweetie," He patted Rachel's leg, and walked out of the room to his office across the hall. Rachel thought she was going to die, "Oh, God what?" She asked Finn, who looked as confused as she did. "I don't know he went to his office." He could have been gone a half a second, but to Rachel and Finn it felt as if he had been gone for days. Finn held her hand tight, Rachel stared at the monitor trying to see something, she closed her eyes and tears fell.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Very Finchel Future**

**Chapter 6**

They heard printing and rustling coming from Dr. Schubert's office, it seemed as if 2 days of silence had gone by, it was the longest 5 minutes of their lives. Finally, Dr. Schubert came in, "Well, here's your problem," he was holding a DVD, and a few print outs of the sonogram. "I'm sorry the printer in here isn't working, but you guys will definitely want a copy of this and a DVD. So, now, who's got twins in their family?" He pointed at them; Rachel and Finn were speechless, until finally Finn spoke, "Did you say twins?" Finn felt like he needed to sit down his leg instantly got very weak. "Yes sir, see here," he pointed to the monitor, "there are the two babies, which could explain the being sick, sometimes women who are carrying twins have worst morning sickness, and sometime some women just have really bad morning sickness. In either case, you guys are having twins." Rachel was speechless as she was hugged by Dr. Schubert. She had been so worried about her baby, and now she was being told she was having two. The rest of the visit was a blur for both of them. Neither paid much attention to the doctor after the news, Rachel had even forgotten her purse, and had to go back.

They walked a couple of blocks to Central Park, neither said anything. Finn finally stopped Rachel, and turned her toward him. "Did he say we're having twins?" Rachel looked at him and waited for the news to continue to sink in. And finally he shouted, "Oh my God, we're having twins!" He picked her up and spun her around and then carefully put her down, he felt as though he probably shouldn't have picked her up, but he had made so much of a scene that people around them smiled and clapped as they laughed and hugged each other. "I can't believe it! Are you happy?" She was relieved that they were fine and what she was feeling was normal. "Twins? Babe, I was happy when I found out we were having one, and now…" Finn's mouth went dry in an instant it sunk in, "I think I better sit down." For the first time Rachel saw Finn look like she had for the past few weeks, "Finn, it's going to be alright, honey." She sat on the bench next to him. "Oh my God, Finn, we're having twins." She squeezed his hand, and they sat together. It was shocking, but they could feel that nothing had ever brought them closer.

Finn and Rachel were both so excited that when the cab pulled in front of their building they both ran out toward the door. Rachel had been feeling stronger now that she was able to keep food and drinks down. The elevator ride was excruciating, but finally the doors dinged announcing their floor. Rachel ran into Kurt and Blaine's apartment, Kurt was sitting on their beautiful white couch flipping through the channels. Blaine, who was in the kitchen, was dragged out by Finn, and sat down next to Kurt, "Good news at the doctor's?" Blaine asked sarcastically. Kurt and Blaine looked up at Rachel and Finn, who were out of breath but wearing ear to ear grins. Finn looked at Rachel, "Who's gonna," "WE'RE HAVING TWIN!" Rachel shouted she hadn't even let Finn finish his sentence. Kurt and Blaine got up and hugged and shouted in delight. Kurt put his arm around Rachel, "This is amazing, you guys!" He joked that now he and Blaine could keep one. The four of them ordered in and watched the DVD Dr. Schubert had made them. They decided they would tell their family when they were in Lima the following month for Burt's 50th birthday.

A few weeks passed and Rachel was finally not getting sick, but she was getting a little lonely. Finn was really busy with finals; Kurt had his hands full with the wedding and his all male cast of West Side Story, and Blaine was starring in an off Broadway hit called, "Woozey Mac." Rachel had decided that since she had finished her contract she would take some time off. It was May, and she hadn't been working, 2 months, 4 days, 13 hours, 6 minuets and 12 seconds. 13, not that she had been counting. She felt as if resting and being pregnant was some kind of contagious disease, like the plague. No one had visited her after Finn had told them that the doctor had told Rachel she needed rest. Tina and Mike also lived in New York, and Tina tried to make it to coffee with Rachel and Kurt at least once a week, but she was a TA at Julliard where she had gone to school, and they were in finals too.

Rachel was watching Finn look for a tie, "What've you got going today?" Finn was afraid of asking some mornings it made her mad, and other mornings it made her cry, either way it made him feel bad. Rachel sighed as she walked straight to a tie from Finn's closet, "I don't know, maybe a walk, or more shopping." Never had shopping sounded so boring, she finished tying his tie and cocked head to the side, "Hey maybe I could help you?" Before Finn could stop himself he had blurted out, "Oh no!" She looked at him with a little indignity and shock, but he knew it was too late to lie to her, "Babe, I love you, I really do, but you're a little…" He looked at her scared to finish that sentence, so she did, "What Finn, overbearing? Bossy?" Finn looked at her and bluntly replied, "Well, yeah, and I love you, but if I take you to work with me you'll try and take over. Babe, it's what you do, you can't help it." Rachel crossed her arms and turned away from him, pouting he put his hand on her shoulder, "You'll have me the whole summer and I'll do all kinds of pregnant people things with you, but I'm sorry Rach, I've got to go." She moved her shoulder out from under his hand, and turned to him, "Fine go you don't want to be late." She turned and locked herself in the bathroom. And again, Finn was left no choice but to say goodbye to the bathroom door, and be given the silent treatment.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Very Finchel Future**

**Chapter 7**

Rachel sat quietly listening to Finn say goodbye to the bathroom door; she heard footsteps and finally the front door, sulking the entire time. She sat for a second took her phone out, tweeted, and checked her e-mails; it killed all of 15 minutes. When she stood up she was directly in front of her mirror, so she curled her hair. She did her eye make-up dark, and her lip make-up light. She took it off, and did her lip a dark shade of pink and her eye make-up a light pink. That killed all of an hour and a half. "I'm so bored," She said it out loud just to hear her voice; she walked to the kitchen and looked for something to snack on. She turned on the TV to watch a movie that would kill some time, she sulked more as she rubbed her tummy.

She had just unlocked the shopping channel when there was a knock at the front door. She paused the TV; she had to have the elves with real bells on their shoes! Blaine was standing there looking at her from over his white framed sunglasses, "Hey doll!" She was so happy, happier than when she thought it was another HSN delivery, "OH YAY!" She hugged him tight around his neck, "Oh come in talk to me! Tell me about anything!" She took his arm and dragged him to the couch. Rachel was so excited she hadn't even noticed that he was carrying a little pink gift bag. Blaine looked like a breath of fresh air, he pushed his sunglasses up into his black hair; he was wearing white pants, with a white dress shirt under a royal blue light sweater, his sleeves pushed up. He smiled at the wild look in her eyes, "Wow, Finn said you needed company, but I didn't know it was this bad." He patted her leg, "I'm really sorry we've all been so busy, but you and I are going to do whatever you want, and I brought you a present," He handed her the little pink bag, "I'm also going to apologize for Kurt, we've lost him to the wedding, but I know this is an important time for you, and I want you to know I'm not just here for Finn. I love you and I'm here for you too. So, that is from me." She pulled out a box with a gold necklace it had two big stars between two little stars. Rachel looked at Blaine and started crying, Blaine looked worried like he had broken her, "Don't worry they're happy pregnant tears!" She waved her hands in front of her eyes, "Thank you Blaine, this is awesome!" She hugged him and offered him a cup of tea.

They drank their tea outside on the patio enjoying the shade from the trees that were swaying in the nice warm breeze. Rachel loved hearing all the wedding drama, and theatre gossip. It made her miss work, and her friends, and being with people. "So what do you wanna do?" Blaine hadn't realized how long he had been talking until he actually stopped. "I don't know I'm just enjoying having company." He followed her in carrying the teapot for her, he put his hand on her tummy, "Rachel, you're never alone!" He whispered as if he didn't want to offend the babies, and rubbed her belly. She put the dishes she had in the sink and laughed, "Oh you know what I mean. I just miss life. It feels like everyone stays away because I'm pregnant. Then when people do come around it's like they act as if I may go into to labor any second." Blaine cocked his head to the side and gave her a warm smile. "Well you don't have to worry about that, let's go jump on some trampolines and take a bunch of shots!" She laughed, "I was gonna go to the book store, I need one of those what to expect books." Blaine looked shocked, "Mrs. Rachel Hudson doesn't have the holy grail of pregnancy books!" Rachel couldn't get mad she knew it was unusual, but she hadn't wanted to buy anything for fear of disappointment. Blaine realized that may be the case so he added, "We'll buy you the super pregnancy organizer/ tracker too, and that should help keep you busy! Then maybe a walk through Central Park."

Rachel was so excited to be heading out with someone. She looked really pretty, she had her hair pined up at the sides with the ends curled. It had taken her most of the morning to perfect her make-up, but it was time well spent. She was wearing a pale pink maternity dress with eyelet lace trim, and a fuchsia cardigan with pink ballet slippers. Her baby bump was growing by what felt like every second, she glowed and looked so cute in her maternity clothes. Carrying one baby was unimaginable, but no one, not even Shelby or Quinn could have prepared her for carrying twins. Blaine was hanging his phone up as Rachel walked up to him putting her purse over her shoulder, "Ready?" She grabbed her keys on their way out.

It was late in the afternoon when they headed toward Central Park. Rachel had bought her book and as promised Blaine had gotten her the super pregnancy organizer/tracker, and they were now enjoying vegan smoothies. "Let's go through here." Blaine took Rachel down a path, Rachel mindlessly followed as she talked about baby names. They turned and started up toward a bridge. She smiled and Blaine stopped in the middle of the bridge, "What are you thinking about?" She smiled even bigger and handed Blaine her empty smoothie cup to throw away for her, "The first time Finn and I came to New York, we came here, and he took me on the most amazing date. It's just a good memory." She said sheepishly, she was kind of blushing. "Hmm, imagine that." Blaine said it in a weird tone that quickly snapped Rachel back to the present.

She gave Blaine a puzzled look, as he offered her his arm, she took his arm and he walked her toward the other side of the bridge. And then she heard it, drums and guitars and tambourines, a little boy handed her a blue gerbera daisy, as her and Blaine walked closer toward the music. A little girl handed her a pink one, and then another little boy and another little girl until she had 20 flowers. Rachel walked with Blaine carrying her flowers, the music got louder as the got closer to the pavilion that was in the distance, "What is going on?" She laughed and looked at Blaine, and then Finn came around a corner of a hedge that lined the pavilion filled with people dancing and playing instrument as the music got louder Finn began to sing The Beach Boys, "God only knows."**(YOUTUBE THE SONGS!)** "I may not always love you, but long as there are stars above you. You never need to doubt it; I'll make you so sure about it. God only know what I'd be without you."

The band switched tunes and Blaine sang, Roy Obison, "You got it." "Anything you want, you got it, anything you need, you got it. Anything at all, Baby."

Rachel stood there holding her bouquet of pink and blue flowers, crying at the flash mob of her friends, Finn's students, Blaine and Kurt's cast mates, Rachel's cast mates, and even Tina and Mike were there. They were there for her she laughed and cried tears of joy as they all surrounded her and she was lead to center stage. Finn held her hand and looked down deep into her eyes they finished singing to her. Finn raised her chin, "You are never alone," he put his hand on her stomach, "I love you, we all do, and we will always be with you no matter what." Everyone cheered as they kissed and hugged, she whispered in his ear, "Best husband ever!"


End file.
